


We lay here

by blue_misery



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Death by Uthenera so pretty peaceful still, F/M, Technically suicide, This is just disgustingly sad, based off the song "in a week" by Hozier, dont read if triggered into suicide, please don't read if you can't handle death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:36:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9110923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_misery/pseuds/blue_misery
Summary: Post-trespasser when Solas rips apart the veil. It's just a horribly sad little fic about how I feel it would go. The inquisitor isn't described, so feel free to imagine your own.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's based off the song "In a week" by Hozier and Karen Cowley. If you could please listen to the song before reading the fic, it'd make it that much better.
> 
> Also, if you notice any spelling or grammatical errors, please tell me. I'm kind of shit at this. You can sent me a message on my tumblr blue-misery at any time.

Solas stumbled, legs threatening to buckle beneath his weight at any second. Still, he made his way to the Eluvian. His last connection to his beloved. When he stepped through, he saw her waiting there. His Vhenan. His heart. His inquisitor.

She watched him with sullen eyes and a smile that didn't fit quite right. She had come to the crossroads out of fear that she may find him dead. While happy he still lived, she could see it in his eyes. The process of pulling down the veil had taken his life from him. It was only a matter of time before he departed this world.

She knew her world and people burned while she looked upon their killer, but she no longer cared. She approached and cupped his face in her hands, thankful he wasn't simply a Mirage or a trick of her mind.

"Ma vhenan, I have made a place for you in this new world. You are free to go and live in peace." His whispered, surprised at the small and croaking voice that escaped his lips. The feeling of life steadily leave him, however, was strangely peaceful and calming.

She looked towards the Eluvian and back to him before she shook her head. "A world without you? No. I don't want it." She pulled them down to lay gently in one of the few grassy areas in this otherwise dilapidated place.

He finally took the time to appreciate this world around them. The damp grass bending beneath him, the gentle wind blowing around them, the lifted fog showed a sky so blue it seemed impossible that a cloud could ever drift through, and her hand... So still and warm as it lay in his own.

This place would be picturesque, if not for the darkness growing behind his eyes, gently adding a vignette to his vision and making his heartbeat slow. With what was left of his voice he whispered to his beloved, "Ar lath ma, Vhenan." For the last time.

She smiled and closed her eyes to the brilliant colours of the morning. "I know, my love. I love you as well." She felt her flesh growing cold. But she never felt hunger or pain in the time they lay together. She only felt an incredible slumber creeping over her skin, like a silky blanket settling into place and adding just the right amount of warmth.

The world around her fell away, as if they were little more than two specks floating in a lazy river. The only thing she was sure of anymore was that his hand still held her own, keeping them from drifting apart. 

She was at peace at last.

They lay there for an immeasurable amount of time. Years? Or perhaps only hours. Two corpses, surrounded by a bed of flowers and bathed in the light of the sun.

Two corpses, never to be apart from one another again.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment please? This is my first fic and I'm using it to decide if I should continue or not. Probably not, but who knows.


End file.
